Haruhi's Bad Day
by Blu Bonnie
Summary: Haruhi was having a bad day. This is the story on how her anger built up, and how she completely lost it. (Trust me, the story isn't as crap as the summary [I hope])
1. Intro

_**Haruhi was not having a good day.**_

In fact, had Haruhi even _HAD_ a calm and normal day since she had entered the Host Club?

Of course not. Now, Haruhi loved the Host Club greatly, that was clear. They were her second family. But sometimes… sometimes they could really piss her off. On days like today, Haruhi would just completely snap. In fact, that's an understatement.

 _She would lose her fucking shit._

Now, for a while the Host Club had been planning a disco in one of the larger ball rooms in the Academy, and once they were finally granted permission to use that room (all thanks to Kyoya's _'persuasive'_ skills) they were completely immersed in making it the best party yet. They had invited other rich Academies, they had bought a bar and employed a bar tender for the occasion, they spent half of their savings on decorations and bought incredible outfits for themselves. This was where things started to go wrong.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were very persistent in begging Haruhi to wear one of the dresses they had picked out for her. It was a bright red hourglass dress, which just covered up her thighs. They had also bought her some beautiful golden flat shoes and a brown wavy wig to complete it all. Of course, Haruhi was comepletley opposed to the idea, yelling at them whenever they tried to bring it up. Until finally, Tamaki decided to play dirty.

'Mommy dear…' Tamaki called, once everyone else had left. He and Kyoya were the only ones left in the room.

'What is it now… _Daddy_?' Kyoya cooed back, playing along with his stupid insistence on playing house.

'Well… Daddy and his two troublemakers would rather enjoy it if our sweet daughter could dress up as her assigned sex for a while… perhaps, while at the party…' Tamaki uttered, nonchalantly.

'Oh? And is Daddy's sweet little baby-boo opposed to wearing such an outfit?' Kyoya replied, looking up from his notebook.

'Why yes! So, mommy dearest, would it be such a shame to possibly… Raise daddy's daughters debt a little? Only as punishment for not wearing what daddy told her too?'

There was a strong pause, where Kyoya and Tamaki merely exchanged glances, before Kyoya smirked back down at his notepad and said:

'Of course not, daddy dear! I'm sure such a little thing could be arranged!'

Tamaki breathed out in triumph.

' **ONLY IF YOU'LL STOP CALLING ME YOUR WIFE FOR TWO MONTHS**!' Kyoya growled back at him icily, not bothering to look up from his insistent scribbling.

The king froze in shock at his sudden command, only to chuckle a quick 'Sure' before taking his leave.

Tamaki had gotten his way once again… Or had he?

Kyoya laughed to himself back in the host room. He was going to raise her debt like that anyways, because he too wanted to see her in that dress.

'What an idiot' he said to himself.

Haii! This was my very first Fanfic, and this is just the first chapter!

I hope you'll enjoy the rest! Reveiws and such are greatly appriciated!

\- Stay frosty!


	2. Part 1

_**I OWN NOTHING, PLS DON'T SUE ME.**_

* * *

And of course, the next day, the subject was raised that Haruhi should wear the outfit they had picked for her, otherwise her debt would be tripled. Haruhi was of course angry at this sudden attack from Kyoya which now forced her to behave, as if she was some chained dog. But, she attempted to shrug it off, passing it off as just another one of Kyoya's 'moments'. Later through the week she struggled along as she did, working hard in her lessons, tending to her customers, and generally taking care of herself. With work and essays pilling up, no doubt Haruhi was under pressure. Her time for leisure slipping away like sand, she spent every waking hour she didn't spend hosting, sleeping or otherwise, on studying and writing. Unfortunately, the date for the dance was creeping up behind her too, and with the dance only a few days away, the twins were becoming restless.

They nagged at her, they tugged at the corners of her shirt, and they played with the loose curls of her hair and murmured creepy phrases into her ears at least to get SOME kind of attention. Haruhi undoubtedly registered all of their stupid attempts, and pushed down her urge to beat them with her books. She forced down her rage, and channeled some of her energy into her studies, to which she pursued furiously. When the twins had almost given up on her, they decided to play at least one last prank on her.

Five days before the dance, when the customers had just left with skips in their steps and Haruhi had returned to her studies, the twins pulled her out her chair with a graceful but firm force and began to dance with her, passing her back and forth like a doll. This annoyed Haruhi to boundless extents, but before she could yell in protest, a rose was promptly kissed into her mouth by none other than Kaoru. Haruhi flushed in embarrassment and violation; only to have Hikaru spin her back into his arms and kiss the rose back into his mouth, smirking at Haruhi all the while.

'HOW DARE THEY KISS ME LIKE THAT!? AND WITH SUCH PRIDE, AS IF I WAS ONE OF THEIR CUSTOMERS!' she roared in her mind. Luckily, she no longer had to endure much more of this. Tamaki quickly swept into the Host club after leading all the customers out the door, and turned around to watch Kaoru and Hikaru exchange a rose through Haruhi. Something within him must have snapped… Perhaps the jealousy that he had not been the one to do so, or maybe that he hated the idea that Haruhi was now being controlled by two troublemakers who treated her like an object. Whatever it was, it made him sprint forward at an incredible speed, punch Hikaru square in the jaw onto the ground, and knee Kaoru in his groin. Only to proceed to verbally abuse them with all the French curse words he knew possible. While the twins were having the absolute shit beaten out of them, Mori flew in and abducted Haruhi away from the crime scene. Here carried her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making her feel great pains in her ribs for his lack of care. 'How rude…' Haruhi thought to herself, before Mori placed her down. She proceeded to thank him, with a look of sincerity in her chocolate eyes, while on the inside she was once again, bottling down the anger she shared for the club.

The anger sat inside her for the rest of the day, rotting away like a dead baby, festering inside of her. Although Haruhi, she as she might, attempted to turn her boiling rage into energy that she could conduct into her studies, she failed miserably. It merely sat in her chest, like a part of her. And, although she was beginning to get used to this lump of rage she had living inside her ribs, she knew it begged to be released and inflicted on _something_. Little did she know how soon that release was to come…

* * *

Haii! Sorry this chapter was a little short... hopefully there was some improvement..?

Long chapters are too come!

\- Stay Frosty (Quote 'Arkada')


	3. Authors Note (1)

Hey guys!

Wow, I didn't realize that so many people would start reading my Fanfic, let alone put it on their favorites list! THANK YOUUU!

The rest of the chapters should start rolling around soon enough, now that I'm on a break from school.

Thank you all for reading, and I would be delighted to know what you guys would like to see more in the upcoming chapters, or what you think I should definitely work on. I hope you guys'll stick around and keep reading!

I'm highly flattered (≧◉◡◉≦)

From,

\- Bonnie

Stay frosty! ;)

(Quote stolen from 'Arkada', Glass Reflections)


	4. Part 2

_**PLS DON'T SUE ME, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS OR STUFF. I OWN NOTHING.**_

'Two days… Two days until I have to play doll to those IDIOTS' she thought. Haruhi meandered calmly through the academy gardens to go home. Today was similar to many others, where she pandered to the customers, dealt with Tamaki and the twins, made quick chit chat with Kyoya, paid attention in her studies but… she could shake the feeling in her chest. Normally her anger would wilt away after a good night's sleep. But it remained. Stirring, churning away quietly. She could do nothing to shake the feeling away, so she merely repressed it like she did with all her other emotions.

She took a moment to appreciate her surroundings. They were just on the brink of spring, where the beautiful blossoms would once again bless the school with their presence and fragrance. The wind breezily danced through, like a butterfly of tranquility. The air was fresh, innocent and untainted by the harmful gases from the outside. The plants were bright and lively, practically screaming their health out through their colors. The sky was a soft baby blue with creamy clouds of great shapes and sizes strutting and prancing all around, softening the blinding rays of the early afternoon sun. Haruhi grinned. She was so privileged, so _grateful_ , to go to such a prestigious and gorgeous academy full of such wonderful faculties. She would one of very few to be able to experience something like this, and she would be one of much fewer to be able to grasp an education from such a good school. She could wish for nothing more in word at that moment, and truly took note of how lucky she was to be at the place she was, with her lack of background and financial stability. Until suddenly, a few figures gathered behind her and yanked her by the shoulder into a hard piece of wood one of them was holding. She immediately passed out, and the assaulters (three guys from the football club) dragged her to a more secluded section of the gardens, near a very large wall (which they placed her against very courteously).

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and a great throbbing in her head made her groan in pain.

"F-Fujioka! We're so sorry we were so rough! We didn't mean too! We were just um… Are you okay?"

Haruhi looked at her 'kidnappers'. They consisted of three very worried looking football players from Ouran's main team.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" one of them said, bowing with his hands in his face.

Haruhi's little bubble rage almost rose out if her throat to scream at the boys until they went deft, but she forced it down before saying:

"What the hell do you guys want?" She said with an ounce of spite detectable in the back of her voice.

"We-well…" one of them spoke, face flushed and thumbs twiddling "You see, I'm a little fond of one of your regular customers and I needed you to give her a note because… uhhmm… b-because I can't give it to her, OKAY?!" He mumbled

Haruhi merely nodded and stuck out her hand, waiting for the note. She had a right mind to crumple it up in front of them, before stealing their bags and burning anything in them… 'And maybe burning their clothes too' she thought, a ruthless monster within her feeding her tired-self crazy ideas.

"Again, Mr. Fujioka we're so sorry! We just didn't know how to ask normally! We're so sorry!" One of them piped up, tears welling in his eyes.

Haruhi grunted, rose to her feet and walked home. She had no time for their apologetic bullshit. She had homework that needed to be done and feelings of utter fury she needed to bury deep within her.

Alright! Haruhi's gettin' more pissed by the second!

I can't wait to write about the climax! It'll be so much fun to finally see what Haruhi might look like if she went wild...  
Anywayssss, reviews are greatly appriciated!

\- Stay Frosty ;)

(Quote 'Glass Reflections')


	5. AN (2)

Haii guys,

I have good news and bad news.

 **BAD NEWS:**

So, this'll probably be the last chapter you get for a while.

NOT THAT I'M DROPPING IT! BECAUSE, I'M NOT!

I'm just about to sit a lot of exams pretty soon, and I really need to revise.

Not to mention, I have a residential coming up soon.

Anyways, I'm just warning you that it might be a while before I get back on my feet and write this thing, since I'm pretty busy.

I just hope you guys understand that school work and education are my top priority at the moment.

Sorry!

 **GOOD NEWS:**

I'm going to be starting a REALLLLLY big Fanfic soon, that'll hopefully take 50+ chapters!

It'll be a crossover between the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzamia and Ouran Highschool Host Club, and I'm super excited about it!

But there are a couple of things I'd like to inform you about it:

It will not be like a traditional crossover, where they swap worlds/lives or anything like that.

Haruhi S. powers will not be fully addressed or acknowledged throughout. By this, I mean that she _will_ have the same powers as discussed in the manga and anime, it just won't be as prominent through the text.

There may be a few side stories that along the way, to create development. You guys can make requests on what you would like to see the characters do, and I'll see if I can work that into the plot somehow with a side story.

Okay, so here's the synopsis:

The Host Club decide to fully immerse themselves into commoner culture, and take a three month trip to the high school Haruhi was supposed to go to, if she hadn't been accepted to Ouran. This place is simply called 'Junior High'. Haruhi meets up with her old friend, Kyon, and they quickly resume their friendship. This collides the Host club and the SOS brigade for a while, as they all struggle through high school, crushes and friendship. ( **A/N** : WOW, that last part sounded SOOOOOO generic. I promise it won't end up like that.)

Does that sound good? Reviews would be highly appreciated!

If you're wondering how the timeline will end up then it'll be like this:

Ouran (Anime) ended on the cultural festival (or something along those lines)

And TMOHS cultural festival was in episode 11 so…

The timeline goes from there on(ish)…

Anyways, I hope you guys'll like the upcoming fic.

I know that I'M exited! XD

Stay frosty! (Quote 'Arkada')


	6. Part 3

**_I OWN NOTHINGGGGG_**

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow.

Haruhi was flooded with anxiety. She completely forgot about the anger she had withheld for a while, because she was completely overwhelmed by terror.

'Haru-chaaaaaaaaaan' Honey sang, skipping over to her from across the room.

The club had just ended and she was sitting down at her table, head in hands and shaking.

'Yes, Honey?' She replied slowly

Honey's expression completely changed, to a melancholic look, with eyes glistening with concern.

'Why are you scared Haruhi?' He put plainly, taking a seat opposite her.

'W-Well Honey, this is going to be the first time I ever really get dressed up for Ouran or other weird rich p-people schools and I-I don't know how to feel about it' her pace quickened from there on, as she tried to hide the cracks of fear that were beginning to show in her voice.

'A-And what if I mess up for the club? What if I really screw up something and thengetkickedoutoftheclubandforgotenaboutandthennoonewillcareandallI'lldoisstudyandbecomealonelylawyerandnowI'vebecomesoattachedtotheclubandIdon'treallyknowwhattodo…' she mumbled, on the brink of tears.

Honey nodded, his face now blank. He merely got up and patted Haruhi's back.

'Take deep breaths.'

Haruhi followed his command, her anxieties now slowly washing away.

'We'll practice dancing in a dress now, if you want?'

Haruhi breathed out once more, before agreeing.

'Yeah… I think I'd like that.'

Honey quickly skipped across the room, to go the coffee table the hosts were all crowding around, discussing in very hushed tones.

Haruhi resumed a normal sitting position and peered over at the other hosts, and saw Honey waving his hands around and explain something. Then, Hikaru and Tamaki both shot each other glances before sprinting over to Haruhi.

'I'M GOING TO DANCE WITH MY DAUGHTER' Tamaki yelled, grabbing her left arm.

'BACK _OFF_ , BOSS! SHE CLEARLY WOULD LIKE SOMEONE A LITTLE MORE HER _HEIGHT!'_ Hikaru bellowed back, gripping her right arm.

'YOU HAVE NO GOOD INTENTIONS TOWARDS MY DAUGHTER!'

'OF COURSE I HAVE GOOD INTENTIONS TO HARUHI! HOW 'BOUT YOU BOSS? HOW'S YOUR REPRESSED LOVE LIFE GOING!'

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!'

'OH _PLEASE_ BOSS, GET A **GRIP**! YOU'RE OBVOIUSLY IN LOVE WITH YOUR 'PRECIOUS' DAUGHTER, YOU JUST DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO **FACE IT**!'

'DON'T TALK TO ME WITH SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE! AND MY LOVE FOR HARUHI IS PURELY **PLATONIC**!'

'DUMBASS!'

'PERVERT!'

'ASSHOLE!'

'HEY! I SAID TALK TO ME **POLITLEY**!'

'OH SHUT, **UP!'**

Mori finally had swooped in once again, and picked up poor little Haruhi and sat her on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had his fist in Hikaru's mouth, and Kyoya's fist in Tamaki's, holding them back for saying anymore.

Once Hikaru and Tamaki had broken away and calmed down, Kyoya said icily

'You boys are being RIDICULOUS. Fighting over Haruhi like that, as if she were the last piece of sushi on a platter? You treated her AWFULLY and I am now prohibiting you from talking to her, let along _dancing_ with her, at the disc-'

'Shut up Kyoya.'

The hosts heads all swiveled around in shock to face Haruhi.

'What, you think you own **me**? I think I was a **host** , not a freaking **dog**. I can talk to whoever I **want** **to** , and you have **no** control of that.' With that she jumped off Mori's shoulder and landed gracefully on the floor before walking to the door.

But before she went out, she turned around with eyes ablaze and said firmly

'If **ANY** of you talk to me tomorrow, I will just ignore you. So regarding my hosting, I'll come in, do my work, pick up my dress then leave. Don't even **THINK** about calling me.'

And with that, she slammed the door shut, and left the hosts in silence.

'Well' Kyoya said, breaking the uncomfortable setting while pushing up his glasses.

'It appears as though we all made a mistake.'

'What do you mean **ALL**?' Kaoru shouted

'Now Honey, Mori and I can't talk to Haruhi because of YOUR **MISTAKES!** '

'Kaoru-' Tamaki started before he was cut off.

' **NO, SHUT UP TAMAKI. YOU NEED TO WORK IT OUT WITH HIKARU, BEFORE YOU CAN COME CRYING BACK TO US TO REBUILD YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY!** ' Kaoru spat.

Honey glared at the Hosts before taking off with Mori.

Kaoru quickly followed, leaving behind Hikaru.

Hikaru ran after Kaoru, yelling his name.

Kyoya walked out calmly, as if nothing had happened.

And Tamaki?

Tamaki walked home, with a grimace plastered on his beautiful face.

Haii

Hope you guys like this chapter... I admit, this one is a little lacking...

BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE HARUHI'S BLOW UP! So, hopefully that will compensate for this crap-fest.

But yeah...

Staaaaay Frosty! (Quote 'Arkada')


End file.
